degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgtpepperg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sgtpepperg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) Hey! Hey! I love vampire diaries too (: I hear you read my blog? awesome! :)When I See Eli Smile I Smile 00:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Aww Thanks! Nahh i kinda suck at english class, but i do love writing romance novels at home for fun on the computer. Im such a nerd. I love the whole dark boy emo and vampire trend going on lately so i tend to write about that. Im not really good with wording so im glad you like my blog. xoxox When I See Eli Smile I Smile 00:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :) Haha Actually i used to be really good at english when i was younger but now they dont really cover interesting things at my school. Or maybe thats just my teacher ..? I actually wanna be a movie director when im older. I think i will direct the next titanic (: Answer At the bottom of my blog page, the bottom right corner it says older posts <-- Just click that for more of my story (: HEY! Hey! New chapter in my blog! (: Just thought id let you know :)When I See Eli Smile I Smile 03:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) PERFECT! Omfg i love you! You NEED to start a story of your own. Spoiler for the next chapter (Tonight at 11): Eli said it was a accident...but what really happened..Is something for clare to find out (; When I See Eli Smile I Smile 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New Story! Okay Later today..im going to start a Adam torres FanFiction! I also need people to read the first few chapters and to tell me if its good so far...thanks a bunch! <3 When I See Eli Smile I Smile 16:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) DOONE Okay so im done my very first chapter of my Adam torres fanfiction, i would love if you could support me and read it! Its kinda long but VERY interesting.Thanks a bunch! :) <3 When I See Eli Smile I Smile 04:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New Chapter of Adam Torres Story (: When I See Eli Smile I Smile 03:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New chapter.... Of Adam Torres Fanfiction! Its chapter 4 and my favorite chapter so far so i hope you enjoy it (: When I See Eli Smile I Smile 02:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to say I really love your profile photo. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, do you like Harry Potter? I saw the deathly hallows sign. Imogen78 12:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC)imogen78